


Y si un autobus de dos pisos chocara con nosotros...

by pasivagresiva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Motorcycles, Pet Names
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Kuroo cumplió gran parte de sus sueños: entró a la universidad, halló un buen empleo y logró comprarse una motocicleta. Entre sus planes, también estaba tener una novia, y eso también lo consiguió. Aunque, con algunos reparos que no le hacían disfrutar menos de la compañía cuando conducía a toda velocidad.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Y si un autobus de dos pisos chocara con nosotros...

Tetsurō era una persona de placeres bastante humildes.

Le gustaba despertarse por las mañanas con los cálidos rayos del sol que le acariciaban al amanecer. Era lo más similar que tenía a los recuerdos de su abuela rozando su mejilla con los nudillos de los dedos para decirle que el desayuno estaba servido.

También estaban esas conversaciones con amigos a los que no ves hace mucho, cuando ambos tienen páginas y páginas en letra bíblica para contarse al otro.

El susurro que hacen las bebidas gaseosas cuando las destapas para beberlas después de un caluroso día en la playa. El gas escapando según la urgencia de la sed. Poco a poco, cuando sólo quieres darle un sorbo y tienes temor a que este salga disparado junto con la bebida. O de forma apresurada, cuando no hay nubes y tu garganta está tan seca como la arena sobre la que te posas.

Pero había un único lujo que Kuroo se permitió apenas tuvo una cantidad considerable de dinero ahorrada. Mesadas, un par de billetes como regalo de cumpleaños y pagos haciendo arreglos de artefactos electrónicos junto a su abuelo. Y, finalmente, sus sueldos trabajando como camarero en un cafetería durante los horarios que su agenda de estudiante universitario se lo permitía.

Cuando tuvo los yenes necesarios, cumplió un sueño que tenía desde la infancia: comprar una motocicleta.

Era una Yamaha Virago 400 que compró al padre de su eterno amigo y compañero de trabajo, Morisuke Yaku. Era de segunda mano, por lo que salió mucho más barata de lo que originalmente costaba. Además, Yaku convenció a su padre de que le dejara pagársela en cuotas para que el chico no quedara con polillas en su billetera y cuenta bancaria. Después de todo, sabía lo mucho que Kuroo deseaba su moto y cuánto se había esforzado por ella. Siempre era bueno tener santos en la corte.

Cuando tenía once, veía junto a su abuelo esas películas de los años cincuenta con chicas llevando vestidos con lunares y el cabello recogido en un pañuelo. Los chicos eran un híbrido entre Elvis y James Dean. Una mezcla entre rompe corazones y chico malo. Lo mismo que el pequeño Tetsurō pretendía ser con su chaqueta de cuero mandada a hacer a medida y su peinado en jopo que su abuela le hacía para que cantara "Hound Dog" frente a sus amigas nostálgicas.

El chico se veía en un futuro, con una moto como la que ahora tenía, recorriendo las calles de Tokio con una chica de cabello igual de oscuro que el suyo. Ondeante en el viento, y largo hasta la altura del busto. El mismo que ella aplastaría contra su espalda para aferrarse mientras se dirigían a algún cine cercano donde verían una película de terror. La chica le tomaría la mano durante toda la proyección, y cuando se pusiera muy tenebroso, el moreno le permitiría ocultar el rostro en su pecho mientras ella le pidiese que le avisara cuando ya hubiese pasado lo peor.

—¡Más rápido!

Pero la voz a sus espaldas era muy distinta de lo que la chica de sus sueños y fantasías pre adolescentes sonaba. Tampoco tenía cabello largo y azabache.

—¡Voy tan rápido como puedo!

Ni mucho menos tenía grandes senos que se apretaban contra la espalda de Kuroo. De hecho, no tenía senos. Y para ser más específicos, no era una chica.

Tenía cabello corto y castaño, con ondas que rebotaban traviesamente cada vez que su dueño caminaba hacia él. Como si tuvieran vida propia. Como si fueran las mismísimas serpientes en la cabeza de Medusa que podían conseguir que con una sola mirada, Kuroo quedase de piedra.

—¡Más vale que te afirmes o caerás como un saco de papas!

La única forma de hablarse cuando se movían a varios kilómetros por hora habiendo tomado el atajo de una solitaria carretera, era gritando. Oikawa llevaba un casco que simulaba el de un astronauta, mientras que el de Kuroo era negro y de él salían unas puntiagudas orejas de gato. 

La motocicleta se inclinaba hacia los lados en un intento por saciar lo deseos de adrenalina del chico que Tetsurō tenía aferrado a su tronco como si su vida dependiera de ello. Porque literalmente, así era.

—¡Tetsu! —gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el conductor le oyera.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Eres un idiota! —dio una pausa y Kuroo le esperó. Porque sabía qué era lo que seguía— ¡Pero eres mi idiota favorito y te amo!

—¡¿QUÉ?! —repitió el moreno, más fuerte, sólo para molestarlo. Le había escuchado perfectamente.

Tōru gruñó, pero aquello Tetsurō no pudo oírlo.

—¡Qué eres un idiota y...!

—¡También te amo, Kiwi!

Deseó poder quitarse el casco y robarle un beso en ese preciso instante. Pero amaba demasiado su vida y la de su compañero como para ser un impulsivo y matar a ambos.

El abrazo alrededor de su torso se hizo mucho más fuerte. Y eso fue suficiente por el momento. Porque sabía que Oikawa estaba tan loco por él como Kurō por la sorpresa de sus planes fantasiosos de antaño. Y la verdad, es que no hubiese cambiado a su chico espacial ni siquiera por la mismísima Audrey Hepburn. Porque, ahora mismo, iban rumbo al cine del centro comercial para ver una película de terror en la que Tōru probablemente le tendría la mano tomada durante toda la proyección. Y, cuando esta se pusiera muy tenebrosa, el castaño sabía que el pecho de Kurō siempre sería un buen escondite hasta que la escena cambiara y el moreno le dijese "Ya puedes mirar".


End file.
